leann_rimesfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Stand Up!
"Just Stand Up!" is a song performed by an all-star charity supergroup of pop, R&B, rock, country artists during the live version during the telethon "Stand Up to Cancer". The group was purposely billed as Artists Stand Up to Cancer to the public. American songwriter and producer Antonio "L.A." Reid conceived the collaboration after a meeting with the founder of Stand Up to Cancer, which will benefit from the proceeds of the record. Reid co-produced the track with American singer Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, and the single was released on August 29, 2008. The singers performed the song live on the "Stand Up to Cancer" show, which aired simultaneously on US TV networks ABC, CBS and NBC on September 5, 2008. The single was re-released on September 30, 2008, with the original recording, as well as the audio of the live performance. The CD was enhanced so it had special features for a computer. A music video was not produced for the single. On October 15, 2010, the song was confirmed to be double-Platinum by the RIAA, and the music video was confirmed to be Gold. Performers (in order of appearance) *Beyoncé *Carrie Underwood *Rihanna *Miley Cyrus *Sheryl Crow (only on studio version) *Nicole Scherzinger (only on live version) *Fergie *Leona Lewis *Keyshia Cole *Natasha Bedingfield *LeAnn Rimes (only on studio version) *Melissa Etheridge (only on studio version) *Ciara *Ashanti *Mary J. Blige *Mariah Carey Live performance The live performance was on "Stand Up 2 Cancer" event on September 5, 2008, aired by multiple channels. All the original artists appeared for the performance, except LeAnn Rimes, Sheryl Crow and Melissa Etheridge, with the addition of Nicole Scherzinger from the Pussycat Dolls singing the parts of Sheryl Crow. The live performance is slightly different from the original song available for download. The live performance video is available on iTunes. Track listing ;Digital download # "Just Stand Up" ;CD single # "Just Stand Up!" # "Just Stand Up!" (Live TV Performance) Chart performance The song debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at seventy-eight on the week of September 13, 2008. The next week it was the greatest sales gainer and jumped sixty-seven places to land at number 11. The next week, however, the song fell to number thirty-six. It has also peaked on the Billboard Pop 100 chart at eighteen. On the UK Singles Chart, it debuted at number thirty-nine, before climbing the chart to number twenty-six. Also on the Canadian Hot 100 chart it made a "Hot Shot Debut" at number ten in the week of September 11, 2008, based on downloads. Charts Personnel *With vocals – Mariah Carey, Carrie Underwood, Beyoncé, Mary J. Blige, Rihanna, Fergie, Sheryl Crow, Melissa Etheridge, Natasha Bedingfield, Miley Cyrus, Leona Lewis, Keyshia Cole, LeAnn Rimes, Ciara, Ashanti and Nicole Scherzinger (only on live version) *Mariah Carey and Melissa Etheridge appear courtesy of Island Records. *Beyoncé appears courtesy of Columbia Records. *Mary J. Blige appears courtesy of Geffen Records. *Rihanna appears courtesy ofDef Jam Recordings. *Fergie and Sheryl Crow appear courtesy of A&M Records. *Natasha Bedingfield appears courtesy of Epic Records. *Miley Cyrus appears courtesy of Hollywood Records. *Leona Lewis appears courtesy of Sony BMG/Syco/J Records. *Carrie Underwood appears courtesy of Arista Nashville. *Keyshia Cole appears courtesy of Interscope-Geffen-A&M. *LeAnn Rimes appears courtesy of Curb Records. *Ashanti appears courtesy of Universal Records *Ciara appears courtesy of Zomba, Sony BMG. *Nicole Scherzinger appears courtesy of Polydor, A&M Records and Interscope (only on live version) Release history References Category:Promotional single Category:Singles featuring LeAnn Rimes